Helpless When She Smile
by Manuelly
Summary: Por que eu ficava indefesso quando ela sorria. O seu sorriso era contagiante, algo que me fazia querer sempre mais. Era como se tudo e todos desaparecessem e restasse apenas eu e ela." Songfic inspirada na musica Helpless When She Smile, Backstreet Boys


**_Helpless When She Smiles_**

**Casal:** Alice &Jasper

**Autora:** Manuelly

**Inicio:** 01/03/2010

**Tema**: Songfic

Sipnose: "Com essas palavras ela beijou-me levemente, e então se levantou da cama e caminhou dirigindo-se ao cômodo ao lado, andando como uma garotinha, como se estivesse dançando; como se estivesse fazendo isso de propósito para provocar-me, deixando-me louco, então, bem devagar ela parou na porta que dava acesso a sala. Ouvi sua risada de sinos, o que me deixou mais fora de mim ainda, e então ela virou-se para mim, bem devagar e sorriu. O seu sorriso mais sincero e mais apaixonante. O sorriso dela que só eu conhecia."

Trecho da fic. Songfic inspirada na musica Helpless When She Smile, do Backstreet Boys.

* * *

Era um dia calmo aqui em Forks, Bella e Edward estavam conosco na casa principal, Nessie estava com seu novo namorado Seth no jardim, Rosálie e Emmett haviam saído com a desculpa de irem caçar, mais eu pude sentir que não era exatamente essa a finalidade do passeio a dois. Carlisle conversava com Edward e Bella, Alice e Esme esperavam que Jacob convencesse sua noiva Leah a vir nos visitar. Eu, como sempre, estava deslocado, sentado na varanda. Então veio ela, com seu olhar enigmático, seus olhos dourados transparecendo uma mistura de inocência e malicia, de amor e ódio, de calma e raiva, um segredo, seus sentimentos estavam calmos, e sua voz saiu doce, parecendo uma melodia entoada por anjos.

- Jazz, não sei por que tanto medo de se descontrolar!

- Porque já aconteceu uma vez, e eu tenho medo que aconteça novamente.

Respondi com um suspiro, Charlie havia vindo nos visitar, e a verdade é que eu tinha medo de machucar alguém. Atualmente sentia medo de me misturar com humanos.

- Jazz, você não vai machucar ninguém!

Suas mentiras saiam como verdades em que eu queria acreditar, verdades que machucavam meu coração. Eu não agüentava, eu sabia que era mentira, mas sua voz era tão convincente que me fazia crer, por alguns segundos que eu tinha chance de me redimir.

- Alice, para você é fácil falar. Você não viu as conseqüências que podem vir a acontecer como eu vi. Você não sabe como é ver todos aqueles humanos morrendo, você não sentiu o cheiro da carnificina como eu. Vampiros podem se transformarem em verdadeiros monstros. Eu não quero ser um monstro. Você percebeu que eu não iria me controlar. Por isso nós saímos da sala. Por medo de me transformar em um monstro.

Ela aproximou-se de mim, sentou-se ao meu lado e apanhou minhas mãos em meio as suas mãozinhas ossudas. Levou uma delas até meu rosto e beijou-me. Um beijo que me fez esquecer tudo e todos. Fez-me sentir um ser amado. Um beijo que levou minha alma (se é que eu tenho uma) até o paraíso. Pois isso era típico de Alice. Típico daquele ser que eu tanto amei e ainda amo. Seus lábios eram doces, a maciez de suas pequenas mãos, brincando com meus cabelos me acalmavam, e eu não consegui reprimir o meu sorriso mental ao ver seus sentimentos atualmente. Ela rompeu o beijo e falou olhando em meus olhos:

- Eu confio em você Jasper_. _

_**Ela guarda os segredos nos seus olhos **_

_**Ela oculta a verdade dentro de suas mentiras **_

_**E justo quando eu não posso agüentar o que ela fez comigo **_

_**Ela vem até mim**_

_**E me guia de volta ao paraíso**_

- Jasper! Você está demorando mais que a noiva!

Talvez eu estivesse demorando "mais que a noiva" de propósito, com o intuito de desistirem da idéia louca de me levarem a um casamento.

- JASPER!

- Calma Alice; vai indo na frente que eu encontro vocês lá!

Eu estava frente a frente com o meu reflexo no espelho. Ela entrou no quarto, não me pergunte como, e olhando-me da cabeça aos pés disse com uma voz sedutora:

- Hora de ir meu gatão.

Olhei para ela incrédulo.

- Alice, eu não vou.

Ela pareceu surpresa e assustada.

- Por quê?

- Porque te ver assim me deu idéias melhores do que ir a um casamento.

Olhei-a maliciosamente. Ela usava um vestido vermelho ornado de pequenas pedras brilhante. O vestido era longo e possuía um decote em "V". Ela devolveu o olhar e acrescentou:

- Jasper Cullen. Se você não vier comigo a esse casamento eu juro que nunca mais, em toda a eternidade eu vou me deitar com você. Agora venha se ainda me quer por perto.

Como sempre tão escorregadia. Como sempre tão autoritária, é difícil contradizê-la, difícil de dominá-la. Ela não descansa enquanto não consegue o que quer, e por ela, eu faço tudo. Pois eu não posso deixá-la ir, afinal, eu necessito dela, de seus lábios, de sua pele junto a minha, não posso viver sem sua adorável risada, sem seus olhares enigmáticos, sem toda a vida que exala dela. Ela me dá forças para continuar.

_**Ela é tão difícil de segurar **_

_**Mas não posso deixá-la ir**_

Eu sinto que sem ela eu vou cair como um castelo construído com cartas de baralho sabe? Aqueles castelos que as crianças fazem para testarem a paciência, que com o mais leve suspiro desmorona. Sinto que sem ela **eu** vou desmoronar sinto eu vou ir para longe de tudo o que amo. Para longe dela. Para longe da vida. Sinto que vou para a escuridão. Que vou voltar à escuridão que me dominou quando fui transformado. Pois ela é a minha luz ao fim do túnel. A única luz que eu preciso para viver. O meu sol. Aquele que **ela** ilumina. Quando suas palavras são duras, eu sei que são verdadeiras, e sei que as mereço. Sei que preciso delas, pois elas guiam-me para a mudança correta. A mudança necessária. Suas palavras machucam-me, mas a dor causada por elas é a única coisa que eu quero sentir.

_**Flashback on:**_

- Jasper eu confio em você!

Ela gritou para mim.

- Alice, você não deveria confiar em mim!

Devolvi no mesmo tom.

- Mas eu confio! Sabe por quê? Porque eu amo você Jasper!

Olhei para baixo. E suspirei cansado pela nossa briga.

- Alice...

Deixei meu corpo cair sentado na cama, e ela continuou.

- Por que você não aceita isso, eu amo você e você me ama!

Ela ajoelhou-se na minha frente, e eu desviei o olhar para longe dela.

- Seu lugar não é ao lado de um monstro Alice.

- Meu lugar é ao seu lado Jazz.

Ela falou com voz meiga.

- Não Alice, o que eu posso lhe dar?

Olhei para ela, bem em seus olhos, segurei suas mãos e esperei ela responder.

- O seu amor Jasper. Algo que você sempre me deu. A coisa mais importante para mim. Pois ele vale mais do que jóias, do que dinheiro, do que tudo que existe. Por que eu te amo Jasper.

Ela falou seria. Olhar sobre olhar.

- Não diga isso.

Falei incrédulo.

- Mas é verdade!

Olhei para baixo.

- Jazz, você tem que aprender a superar seus medos, tem que confiar em você mesmo. Pois você sabe, bem no fundo, que você consegue se controlar. Você SABE disso, mas ignora. Ignora por que está dominado pelo MEDO.

Palavras difíceis de serem ouvidas; porem, palavras verdadeiras. Palavras que doíam porem, como eu já disse, a única coisa que eu queria sentir era a dor que elas provocavam.

- Alice, às vezes eu penso em partir... Mas é você que me mantém aqui. Pois você é a única que eu amei e que irei amar eternamente.

Falei puxado-a pelas mãos, que ainda estavam entrelaçadas as minhas, obrigando-a a levantar do chão e sentar-se na cama ao meu lado.

- Jasper, para onde você for eu irei contigo. Pois eu amo-te.

Com essas palavras ela beijou-me levemente, e então levantou-se da cama e caminhou dirigindo-se ao cômodo ao lado, andando como uma garotinha, com passos ritmados e rápidos, como se estivesse dançando; como se estivesse fazendo isso de propósito para provocar-me, deixando-me louco, o nervosismo transparecia em minha face, eu sabia disso. Então, bem devagar ela parou na porta que dava acesso a sala. Isso estava tirando-me do sério. Ouvi sua risada de sinos, o que me deixou mais fora de mim ainda, e então ela virou-se para mim, bem devagar e sorriu. O seu sorriso mais sincero e mais apaixonante. O sorriso dela que só eu conhecia. Fora esse o sorriso que fizera eu me apaixonar por ela, pois fora esse o sorriso que eu vira naqueles lábios doces como mel quando nos conhecemos. O seu mais belo sorriso. E instantaneamente, a minha raiva, o meu nervosismo e todos aqueles sentimentos de provocação sumiram de mim. Pude ouvir uma risada rouca, era Edward, como sempre, bisbilhotando os pensamentos dos outros. Ainda bem que Emmett não tinha essa habilidade. Sinceramente, seria terrível ter seus pensamentos ouvidos pelo "rei da piada". Seria o mesmo que ter seus segredos mais íntimos publicados em um mural onde todos pudessem ler.

_**Flashback off**_

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Eu sou uma casa de cartas no meio de um furacão **_

_**Um passeio descuidado na tempestade **_

_**Ela me fere e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir **_

_**Ela sai dançando como uma criança **_

_**Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim **_

_**Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri**_

Quem sabe eu tentaria me livrar dessa paixão avassaladora que me envolve, mas eu sinceramente, na consigo, não tenho forças e nem vontade. Eu amo estar apaixonado por ela, quem sabe seja a melhor sensação que eu já senti em toda a minha existência. Melhor ainda do que beber sangue humano. Não sei exatamente como, mas ela sempre sabe com que eu estou preocupado, sempre sabe qual são os meus problemas, e ela sabe diferenciar as diferentes fases do meu temperamento. É como se ela conhecesse tão bem meus sentimentos e minhas expressões que já soubesse o que cada uma significa. É tão bom esse sentimento.

E, enquanto estávamos deitados sobre a cama de nosso quarto, eu pensava em como Alice me conhecia, e então, **eu** percebi que algo a incomoda. Ela esta encolhida, de bruços sobre meu peito, descansando sua cabeça ali. Seus braços ossudos envolvendo meu tronco, seu corpo estava ali, mas sua mente estava vagando longe. Preocupada com algo, provavelmente.

- Alice?

O som de seu nome pareceu tirá-la da viajem mental, de um transe, e a trouxe para perto de mim novamente.

- Sim?

Ela pediu meio desorientada.

- O que preocupa você?

Ela hesitou por um momento, e eu pude ver que ela não esperava essa pergunta, parecia se recusar a responder a pergunta, mas então tomou coragem e disse:

- Você disse que às vezes pensa em ir embora... Você não iria sem falar comigo, iria?

Ela não me encarava, talvez com medo de eu confirmar seus medos. Ri com suas palavras. O som de minhas palavras saindo de sua boca foi como uma estaca perfurando meu peito.

- Quer dizer, você não me abandonaria não é? – Sua voz era triste, e se ela pudesse chorar, com certeza suas lagrimas estariam escorrendo por sua face marmórea – Poderíamos sair desse lugar, se você quisesse. Mas, você me levaria com você certo Jasper?

Não consegui evitar e ri novamente, dessa vez ela pareceu ter percebido então me encarou. Olhos nos olhos. Então eu falei:

- Alice, diga para mim: como é que eu conseguiria me afastar de você? Eu amo você mais que tudo nessa vida minha baixinha. Eu não teria forças para me afastar de você. Mesmo que eu quisesse, eu não poderia, pois você é a única coisa que ainda me mantém de pé, que me mantém vivo.

Ela sorriu para mim. Aquele sorriso que me deixa louco. Fora de mim.

- Jasper, eu te amo.

Falou ela com voz meiga. Eu sorri de leve e falei:

- Eu não sei como você foi conseguir se apaixonar por alguém como eu, tão frio e idiota. Mas eu admito que eu ganhei na loteria. Pois eu tive muita sorte em te encontrar Alice. Minha Alice. Apenas minha.

Pontuava cada frase com um beijo em seu rosto. Ela riu comigo. Então nos beijamos apaixonadamente. Ela voltou a descansar a cabeça em meu peito. E assim ficamos por um bom tempo. Apenas eu e ela. Nossas respirações não necessárias quebrando o silêncio gostoso entre nós. Então, ela pediu com voz manhosa:

- Jazz?

Sorri mentalmente.

- Sim?

- Me faz um favor?

Ela mantia o tom; e qualquer um iria, sem pingo de duvida, confundi-la com uma criança.

- Sim, o que é?

Levantei minha cabeça para poder olhá-la.

- Nunca mais diga que você queria ir embora daqui, ou que você não me merece ok?

Agora sua voz era triste e verdadeira. Mas eu continuei com a brincadeira.

- Alice Alice, o que você não me pede sorrindo que eu não faço chorando?

Ela sorriu com a frase, então me beijou.

_**Talvez eu lutaria, se eu pudesse **_

_**Isso machuca tanto, mas é tão bom **_

_**Ela se abre pra mim como uma rosa **_

_**Quando está perto de mim **_

_**Qualquer coisa que ela me pedisse, eu faria**_

O amor que eu sinto por ela é tão grande, tão forte, um sentimento que domina o meu ser por completo. Um sentimento que já saiu do nosso controle há muito tempo, um sentimento do qual nem um de nós consegue se libertar, um sentimento que não pode ser rompido. E mesmo que pudesse, não haveria vontade o suficiente para concretizar a separação. É como se fossemos duas polaridades que são atraídas uma para perto da outra. Dois átomos que não podem ficar separados. O futuro e o passado. Duas forças entrelaçadas por laços de fogo e de amor. Eu e ela, perfeitamente juntos, vivendo um amor sem pé nem cabeça. Um amor envolvente e carinhoso. Um amor que não pode ser desperdiçado.

_**Está fora de controle **_

_**Mas eu não posso deixar escapar**_

_**(Refrão)**_

Quando ela olha para mim, é tão estranha, a sensação é como se ela pudesse ver minha alma, ver meu coração e saber exatamente o que eu preciso ouvir para cair na real. Quando aqueles orbes topázio param em mim, quando eles encaram minha alma, é como se eu perdesse o chão em que piso, como se eu não conseguisse mais respirar, como se meu coração não batesse mais (se é que ele batia), como se o passado e o futuro desaparecessem, como se apenas o momento existisse, como se o mundo todo morresse, como se apenas eu e ela vivêssemos, como se a humanidade esquecesse-se de nós, e nós nos esquecêssemos da realidade, como se fosse apenas um sonho perfeito. Pois, a perfeição não existe, segundo milhares de gênios. Porem, quando eu a olho, eu vejo a perfeição. A MINHA perfeição, o único ser perfeito, que eu amo e desejo com todas as minhas forças. Aquele ser tão belo e tão pequenino. Aquele ser que me irrita e que, quanto mais eu vejo, mais eu quero ver; quanto mais eu beijo, mais eu quero beijar; quanto mais eu amo, mais eu quero amar. Mais eu quero estar ao seu lado, junto dela, para poder ajudá-la, para poder alegrá-la, e poder ver ela feliz. Feliz ao meu lado. E quando ela me olha e sorri, é como se eu visse na minha frente, o mais belo e perfeito anjo. O MEU anjo. Aquele anjo perfeito que me ama. Que possui o mais profundo olhar.

_**Quando ela olha para mim**_

_**...eu perco as forças**_

Ao mesmo tempo ela me deixa louco, fora de minha consciência, e é tão bela e perfeita que eu não consigo culpá-la. E quando me sinto desamparado, ela vem até mim e me faz esquecer aquilo que me atormenta. Faz-me ver como a vida é bonita e quanta felicidade existe. Faz-me ver que ela me ama, e que a única coisa que pede em troca é o meu amor. E involuntariamente eu percebo a sorte que tive de encontrar ela. A minha Alice, que oras é mais madura do que eu, que ter a verdade em suas palavras, que ajuda e compreende que me ama. E em segundos, ela vira a menina, aquele serzinho pequenino e irritante, a criança que anda parecendo que está dançando. Que me machuca e que a dor causada por suas palavras é tão boa, é a única coisa que eu quero sentir. Sem ela eu desmorono, eu não tenho caminho a seguir, eu estou perdido em um deserto. Sem direção certa a seguir, e seja qual for à direção que eu tomar, nenhuma estará correta, pois a única direção correta é a direção que me leva a ela. E eu não posso chegar a ela com mapas, nem nada do nível. O único modo de eu encontrá-la é seguir meu coração. E sem ela eu não sei como ouvir meu coração. Pois ele está morto. Morto sem ela.

E a distancia entre nós aumenta cada vez mais, por cada vez mais tempo. Eu vejo o coração dela. E sinto a falta que ela me faz. A distância machuca, e cada vez eu sinto mais. Eu vejo seu rosto em minha mente, e os seus gestos não saem de minha memória. Eu posso ser forte e ter agüentado muito. Posso ser frio e posso ter erguido barreiras protetoras em minha volta pelo medo. Mas quando ela sorri, ela me desarma. E as paredes que eu levantei com pedras e espinhos caem como se fossem feitas de areia e uma onda salgada da maré a derrubasse. E eu me sinto tão indefeso quando ela sorri para mim. Sem forças para resistir ao amor que ela me trás. Impossível não a amar.

_**(Refrão)**_

_**Eu sou uma casa de cartas no meio de um furacão **_

_**Um passeio descuidado na tempestade **_

_**Ela me fere e a dor é tudo o que eu quero sentir **_

_**Ela sai dançando como uma criança **_

_**Ela me deixa louco, ela me deixa fora de mim **_

_**Mas fico indefeso quando ela sorri**_

* * *

**N/A: **Oi queridos, essa é a minha primeira fic Alice/Jasper, espero que hajam mais, pois eu adoro esse casal. Bem, imagine que esses dias, lá estava eu, vendo TVZ, quando, de repente essa musica começa e tocar. Meu deus, eu parei e fiquei ali, parada, e eu achei a tradução tipo, super Alice/Jasper, muito mesmo! Daí eu dale escrever. Meus olhos já estão quase se fechando sozinhos, e aqui estou eu, digitando. Mas eu espero que a fic tenha ficado boa, pois eu me dediquei e tals. Eu sei que as leitoras de "A Historia de Leah" já devem estar achando que eu morri, afinal, já estou mais de um mês sem atualizar, mas eu, sinceramente, não tive nem uma idéia boa para esse capítulo. Porem, provavelmente semana que vem eu posto. Porem, nada é decidido. Pode ser que, se eu conseguir corrigir toda a minha outra song em progresso, eu posto ela aqui. Eu sinceramente espero que a fic não esteja um desastre tão grande assim, e eu tenho esperança que pelo menos alguém leia isso. Bem, se você leu a fic, gostou (ou não), e já chegou até aqui, please, deixe uma Review comunicando a sua opinião. Elogie, critique você está no comando ok? Beijos e até a próxima!

**BY: **Samantha Emmanuely Hafemann*****

*** **a garota por trás da fictícia Manuelly**. **


End file.
